


Like A Box Of Paints (Meet The Elements)

by artisticGryfess



Series: Little Bitty Mini-Fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, No seriously how, Very Much based off of the mangas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticGryfess/pseuds/artisticGryfess
Summary: Each of the Four Swords Boys is named after a color shared with one of the Minish Cap elements.Here's a drabble based on that thought.
Series: Little Bitty Mini-Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Like A Box Of Paints (Meet The Elements)

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for the title is Meet the Elements by They Might Be Giants!

Green spoke like a stern wind, cutting through arguments and angered words with the ease of blast of cold wind; voice carrying as needed, giving commands and advice and moving thoughts and minds and leaves. Green fought like a hurricane, blade spinning and flashing and hitting only where it hurt; a break meaning only that the worst was yet to come. Green used the Gust Jar, and the Boomerang, and saw the Wind Waker and thought, _I could make that, that could be me._

Red’s voice was that of a crackling hearth, warm and open and accepting, welcoming all who came to rest, for however long they chose to stay; loud pops interrupting only when the guests at his fire brought discord with them, becoming frantic as they grew angered and soothing right along with them. Red fought like a wildfire, blasts of power freezing and flambeing in turn; illuminating the battlefield, and leaving only room for new growth in his wake. Red used the Fire Rod, and found that it fit far better in his hand than the sword ever did, and thought, _I think I want to learn how to do this without tools._

Blue shouted with the voice of a crashing wave, promising violent retribution to those who would oppose him; but he spoke with the voice of the sea upon a gentle shore, low and tough and open, to those who knew him well. Blue fought like a tsunami, a sweeping force crashing against those who would harm him and his people; a single, overwhelming assault which tore up all who faced it. Blue swung his hammer relentlessly against foes and rubble, relentlessly as the waves beating the cliffs, and thought, _relentless; that’s me._

Vio spoke with the steadiness of the earth, and felt with the intensity of the magma beneath it; and loved much the same, slow to build and to grow but, once it was there, with everything he had. Vio fought like a mountain, unmoving in the face of even the most unstoppable enemies, be they rock or man or monster; stopping boulders and Heroes and demons in their path with each encounter. Vio aimed his bow, and thought, _arrows only fly straight because of their tips, and look what happened when I went awry._

**Author's Note:**

> In MC, green is wind, which I usually associate with flightiness and freedom;  
> Red is fire, which is aggressiveness and destruction;  
> Blue is water, which is hidden depths and deep thought and calmness;  
> and purple is earth, which is stability and steadfastness
> 
> This is very much not the setup for the FS Squad, and I find that interesting.


End file.
